


Curtains

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble (with apologies to The Wizard of Oz).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Curtains challenge on [ds_flashfiction](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/).

"**C**ould you hand me the shower gel, if it's not inconv . . . what's wrong, Ray?"

"**U**h . . . Fraser? I don't think we're alone in here."

"**R**ay, I'm certain I locked the front door when we came home this evening."

"**T**hat's what I thought, but there's an old guy in here. He's wearing a funny hat and grinning at me."

"**A**h."

"**I**t still drives me nuts when you do that. You know that, right?"

"**N**ice tattoo your Yank's got, son."

_(**S**ighing_) "I can't believe you've picked this precise moment to re-appear in my life. Ray, pay no attention to the man behind the . . . ."


End file.
